Question: A silver pair of suspenders costs $$8$, and a popular white backpack costs $5$ times as much. How much does the white backpack cost?
Answer: The cost of the white backpack is a multiple of the cost of the silver pair of suspenders, so find the product. The product is $5 \times $8$ $5 \times $8 = $40$ The white backpack costs $$40$.